


Hands up to the sky, I'll be your galaxy

by bellafarella



Series: Shameless S11 [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post Episode: s11e07, Season/Series 11, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Smut, Spoilers, True Love, not edited, silly husbuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Mickey’s got his arms in the air as Ian body rolls towards him. Both of them sing too loudly for the hour it is.Or what happened after episode 7 ended
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Shameless S11 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059779
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	Hands up to the sky, I'll be your galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WASN'T THAT SCENE JUST THE CUTEST FUCKING THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN IN YOUR LIFE??????? BECAUSE SAME
> 
> Anyway, here's a short one shot of what I imagined happened after the episode ended. Hope you enjoy! 💖

Mickey’s got his arms in the air as Ian body rolls towards him. Both of them sing too loudly for the hour it is. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ian and Mickey both look to the door to see Liam standing there, looking at them like they’ve lost their minds. Mickey looks at his husband who meets his eye, and they both burst out laughing. Liam shakes his head and walks to his bedroom. 

When they stop laughing, they stand facing each other, trying to regain their breath as they watch each other. Ian steps up to Mickey, his hand taking hold of the side of his face, pulling him into a kiss. Mickey goes willingly, his own hands reaching out for Ian’s waist, pressing them together. Ian’s other arm wraps around his shoulders as they are flush against each other, making out in the middle of the bathroom.

“For fucks sake,” they hear now. They barely break apart as they both turn their heads to see Debbie standing in the doorway. Her eyes are rimmed red and she looks like she’s going to kill them both if they don’t move instantly. “You have your own room to make out in, get the fuck out,” she adds.

Mickey raises his eyebrows, wanting to retort but Ian stops him by taking his hand and pulling him out of the washroom. They hear the bathroom door slam shut as they head into their room.

“The fuck was that?” he asks him when they’re in their room, door closed.

“Probably ‘cause of what Lip did,” Ian reminds him. 

“Right.”

“Best to not piss her off more,” Ian adds.

“So we’re not gonna bang?” Mickey asks, eyebrows raised.

Ian laughs. “You can go again after the day we’ve had?” he asks, impressed but not surprised by his husband's stamina.

Mickey looks at him confused. “Uh, yeah, the fuck?” 

Ian smirks, pulling Mickey in by his hips so they’re flush against each other again and he can get his mouth back on him. Their lips fit so perfectly together. Mickey can’t even think of a time when he didn’t let Ian kiss him. It’s as natural as breathing is for him now. 

Ian pulls back from the kiss to pull his shirt off over his head. Mickey does the same as they get completely naked before getting on the bed. Ian hovers over him, pressing their bodies together, their hardening cocks sliding together. 

Mickey pulls Ian’s face to his, kissing him hard before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ian’s hand roams down the side of Mickey’s body. He lifts Mickey’s thigh so Mickey plants his feet on the mattress. Ian lubes his fingers and fucks Mickey open, slowly moving his fingers in and out of him as Mickey pulls him closer even though there’s no space between them.

“I’m good, get in me,” Mickey says impatiently. 

Ian removes his fingers before stroking his cock with a bit more lube. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian’s waist as Ian presses inside of his husband’s waiting hole. Mickey moans, trying not to be too loud as Ian’s siblings are probably all trying to get some sleep. 

Ian kisses Mickey’s neck - God, does he love Mickey’s neck. It’s so perfect with his veins showing. Ian bites him, not too hard but enough to get Mickey to moan and arch his back. 

Ian kisses up his neck to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he says hotly into his ear. “This ass is all mine.”

“Yeah,” Mickey moans, his hands gripping onto Ian’s back. 

“Say it,” Ian says, getting possessive. They had their fun today with other guys but Mickey is his. He’s only ever been his. They’ve been together for ten years, even though there were years between that they didn’t even see each other, and Ian even dated other people, but none of that shit matters. The only thing that matters is that they’re together now. Ian got to marry his best friend, the love of his life, his fucking _soulmate_ , and he’s never been happier in his life. He’s never felt more secure or comfortable in a relationship then he does being married to Mickey. And he knows without a doubt Mickey feels the same way. It’s the only reason why they were able to do what they did today. 

Ian slams hard into Mickey and Mickey’s back arches as he moans. Mickey says, “Yours. My ass is only yours.”

Those words get Ian so turned on, he fucks Mickey harder, faster, deeper, wanting to push him over the edge before he does. 

“ _Fuckkk, Ian_ ,” Mickey moans, looking up into his eyes. “So close, don’t stop.”

Ian presses their lips together, biting Mickey’s bottom lip and he feels Mickey moan into the kiss as he comes hard between them, his ass clenching around his cock. Ian moans, letting go and coming hard inside of his husband. 

Ian flops down onto Mickey, both of them trying to regain their breath. Mickey’s hand soothingly running up and down his back. Ian kisses Mickey’s neck softly before getting off of him and laying down next to him on their tiny bed. They turn their heads to face each other and start laughing. 

Ian grabs Mickey’s face and kisses him hard. “Love you,” he says into the kiss.

“Love you too,” Mickey says back, that sweet smile on his face that makes Ian’s heart beat faster and his stomach fill with butterflies. 

Mickey gets up, giving Ian a good view of his perfect ass before he slips his boxers on. He gets to the door and before leaving the room, he turns back to grin at Ian and it instantly makes Ian grin like an idiot. He still gets giddy when Mickey looks at him like that or smiles at him, even when he teases him about not having friends. It’s been ten years and he still gets this way over the little things. He knows that feeling will never go away because he and Mickey were meant to be together.

Mickey returns, closing their makeshift door and before getting on the bed, he slips his boxers back off. Ian smirks making Mickey roll his eyes at him. Ian laughs and pulls Mickey into bed. With Mickey on his back, Ian gets close, putting his head on his chest. This isn’t their usual position but he likes putting his head over the tattoo of his name on Mickey’s chest and hearing his heartbeat below his ear. Mickey wraps his arm around him, his hand slowly trailing up and down his back, soothing him into sleep.

Ian holds Mickey’s other hand on his stomach. He brings their joined hands up to his lips and kisses Mickey’s hand. Mickey has his lips in Ian’s hair, he kisses the top of his head. They fall asleep this way, feeling so comfortable and safe in each other’s arms. They’ve gone through so much to be here together after ten years. They are finally able to be free with each other and they’re just so happy they get to be together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
